


More Than Please

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [21]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Dom/sub, Domme Donna Paulsen, Established Relationship, F/M, Submissive Harvey Specter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in a universe where Harvey and Donna have an established BDSM relationship. </p><p>Mistress wants Harvey to beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Please

Harvey was folded across the bed, his wrists bound and tied off to the bed posts. Waiting. She could hear him panting. It was a nice sound, but not what she was really after.

She curled her fingers into his hair and tugged his head back. "Harvey, you haven't told me what you want yet," she said to him, voice deep and rough in his ear.

He made a sound, frustrated and wanting. That wasn't enough for her either. It wasn't words. She tickled her fingers over the skin of his back, teasing, but not really touching.

"Harvey, tell me what you want."

He sucked air into his lungs, then said, "I want you to hit me with the flogger, Mistress."

"I don't know, Harvey," she said with a sigh. "You don't sound like you want it bad enough."

Harvey tugged against the restraints, huffing a breath against the blankets. "Please, Mistress," he hissed.

Hearing him say 'please' was almost enough. It wasn't a word he spoke often, so hearing it when they played was always a treat. She needed more than that from him tonight though. The trick was getting him to do what _she_ wanted.

She could order him to do what she wanted, but that would make him spend more time resisting her. And that was less than ideal. So, she would have to let him get there on his own. With a bit of subtle coaxing.

Donna sighed, shaking her head, though she knew he couldn't see it. "You know, Harvey. I really don't think you want this as much as you say you do. Perhaps we should put the toys away for later."

"No, Mistress," he whined - she knew he did. "I do want to play. Please, Mistress," his voice cracked and she could see his body shaking with need. "Please," he muttered, voice lower this time.

God, that was delicious. She had reduced Harvey Specter to a quivering, begging mess. It wasn't quite the intense begging she had gotten from others (even outside the bedroom), but this was a pretty impressive feat on its own.

She leaned in close to his ear, whispered, "Good boy," then stepped back. "Now, tell me one more time, what is it you want, Harvey?"

"Mistress," he began, pausing to collect his breath and thoughts, she was sure, "I need you to flog me," he finished.

She couldn't deny the feeling of warmth and tightness in her belly at the sound of his voice. If she hadn't set out to give him exactly what he wanted, she would have him on his back so she could ride him until they both passed out.

"Ready?" she asked, but didn't wait for a response. It was just a word so he knew what was coming. She drew her arm back, then let the tails of the flogger 'thwap' across his shoulders. The soft, almost pleased groan she heard was all the response she needed from him.

"Good boy," she whispered and continue her work until his shoulders and ass and thighs were laced with red stripes.


End file.
